Chained
by Forgotten Nightmares
Summary: Bulma is tired of her children's constant fighting, so she decided to handcuff them together! I'm not good at summaries. Plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball/Z/GT**

**Chained**

**Chapter 1**

**Fighting Again?**

Bulma listened to the yells of her eldest and her youngest. She had come to her lab to get some peace and quiet from Trunks and Bra. Even Vegeta was complaining, which wasn't normal for him. They would fight about everything, even if it wasn't important. Just something to fight over. From what Bulma could hear, they were fighting over a pencil...

* * *

"Shut up!" Bra yelled, standing on her tip-toes to be eye level with her brother.

"Make me."

"Ooooh..I oughta.."

"What? What could you possibly do that would harm me?"

"That's what I thought." Trunks smirked in victory. He took the stupid pencil him and his sister were fighting over and started to take it upstairs.

"No! That is not yours!"

"Oh? And who's is it?"

"Mine!"

"Doubt it."

* * *

"I came up here to get peace and quiet!" Bulma yelled to no one in particular. With that Bulma stomped out of her lab and headed to the kitchen, where her children were fighting.

"What in the name of Kami could you two possibly be fighting over now!"

Trunks and Bra didn't say anything. It was times like these they feared thier mother.

"Well?"

Trunks held up a pencil. A plain yellow pencil with the eraser chewed off.

"That?" Bulma snatched the pencil out of Trunks hand and snapped it in half. "There. Now theres nothing to fight over."

Bulma made her way back up to her lab. _What can I do to make them stop fighting? _Then Bulma had an idea. It wasn't a very nice idea, though. Well, it would be nice for her and Vegeta...but for Trunks and Bra? No. _Handcuffs. Saiyan handcuffs. Bulma, you are a genius._

Bulma proceeded to make the special handcuffs for her son and daughter.

"I don't wanna watch that! It's stupid." Bra pouted.

"It's not stupid! Besides, who made you the boss?"

"Well, lets see. I'm smarter, prettier, and nicer than you are. And Pappa loves me more!" Bra stuck her toungue out. There was no way she was going to watch The Village. Her, Pan, Trunks, Goten, and Marron had all gone to see it and all of them except for Trunks hated it.

"Okay, Miss Prissy Prude Princess, what movie did you have in mind?"

"Well, actually, I thought we could watch Napoleon Dynamite."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"NO."

"YES!"

"SHUT UP!" Vegeta walked into the room. "The woman is going to decide." Vegeta left the room, not wanting to hear Trunks and Bra start fighting again.

After about a minute of silence, Bulma entered the room. "I have the perfect movie!" Bulma handed the two a video tape.

"How to Recycle." Trunks read the title aloud.

"Yeah. It's in black and white, too! It's perfect."

"Okay," Bra said. "I would rather watch The Village."

"Oh no, I **insist**!" Bulma urged.

"Mom!" they both said together.

They ended up watching the black and white recycling movie. Bulma had insisted...actually she forced them to watch it. It was all part of her plan. How else do you think she would have gotten the handcuffs on them? Only if they fell asleep during a boring movie!

Bulma waited until Trunks and Bra fell asleep. They were both laying on the couch. They looked so peaceful. Too bad they couldn't be like this all the time. Bulma went up to her lab to retrieve the Saiyan Handcuffs. After she got them, she quietly went back downstairs so she wouldn't wake her children up.

It was too simple. All Bulma had to do was place them on their wrists. On Trunks' right and Bra's left. She couldn't wait until they woke up. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

**A/N: Well? Did you like it so far? I know it was short..sorry. I promise to update soon if I get good feedback. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own it!**

**

* * *

**It was too simple. All Bulma had to do was place them on their wrists. On Trunks' right and Bra's left. She couldn't wait until they woke up. Tomorrow was going to be a long day...

* * *

Bulma hadn't bothered to wake her children. She knew the longer they slept, the less hell she'd have to endure. During the small amount of peace that Bulma was going to have this morning, Bulma was going to try to get some work done for once. The blue haired mother retreated to her lab to try to invent a new kind of capsule. Much to her dismay, her silence was disrupted in a matter of minutes by the screeching of her daughter and the language of her son.

* * *

"Holy shit! Why the hell am I handcuffed to Bra of all people?" Trunks was mad. No, mad wasn't the word. You could say he was everything but mad. Angry, possibly. Very angry. Now, Trunks, being the president of Capsule Corp and thinking he was so smart, he thought he could get the handcuffs off. Of course, he didn't know that it was impossible for anyone but Bulma to remove the handcuffs, but he didn't know that at the time. 

Unlike Trunks, Bra was hysterical. She didn't even consider the fact of being able to remove the handcuffs. She was more upset about her social life. "What am I going to do? I have school! I can't take my stupid brother with me!"

Although Bra and Trunks were both upset about different things and they expressed it in different ways, the volume of thier yelling was just a little too loud. Not for Bulma, because, of course, she was expecting this. But Vegeta was a different story. Vegeta was used to the two fighting all the time, and he had learned long ago that Earthling siblings often fought. He was aware that Pan and Goten fought sometimes, but not nearly as much as Trunks and Bra. He knew that they were going to fight. He would suspect something was wrong if they didn't fight even a little. But this, this was the last straw. His patience was up to the last spike of his hair, which was pretty darn high.

* * *

Vegeta emerged from the gravity room. He didn't bother to shut the door, either. He just stomped through the house, trying to lower his patience before going to tell his brats to shut up. He didn't really want to yell at Bra. He loved her too much and he didn't want her upset. And, of course, he'd never admit it, but he wouldn't want Trunks angry at him either. 

"What the hell are you two yelling about now!" Well, you can't say Vegeta didn't try to contain his anger, right?

"Papa! Look what Trunks did! He handcuffed us together!" Bra burst into tears. "My social life is over!"

"Why are you just assuming that I handcuffed us together?" Trunks scowled at his sister.

"Because! You just did. You're a pain. You do things like this!"

"Ya know what? I think you handcuffed us together because you knew I had an important meeting the with board members of Capsule Corp. today and you wanted to put me through hell."

After seeing his son and daughter argue for nearly 10 minutes, Vegeta decided to just let them fight. He had better things to do then listen to the two argue. It was no miracle that Vegeta managed to leave the room without Bra or Trunks noticing. They were to busy yelling at each other to notice. Vegeta headed toward Bulma's lab. He had a special request. There were already ki proof walls in the gravity room, but he wanted sound proof walls. He also knew that neither Bra or Trunks would want to handcuff each other together. He knew the woman had something to do with it.

"Woman!"

"Nice to see you too, Vegeta," Bulma greeted.

"Why did you do that!" Vegeta demanded.

"What?"

"You know good and well what I'm talking about!" If Vegeta wasn't angry earlier, then he was now.

"The handcuffs?"

"Finally! Yes, Woman, the handcuffs. Why the hell did you do that? Now they're going to fight even more!"

"Relax Vegeta! Those handcuffs and Saiyan-proof. They won't be able to break them or get them off. Only I can take the off."

"And just when do you plan on doing that?"

"As soon as they stop fighting."

"Hmph," Vegeta was about to stomp out of the room when he remembered his 'special request'. "Oh, and Woman, I want you to put sound proof walls in my gravity room."

Bulma smiled. "I'm already way ahead of you on that one. We have them in our bedroom as well."

Vegeta did his trademark smirk, and then left the room.

* * *

**A/N: Another chappie! Thanks to all my reviewers! I know sometimes my chappies are short, but I write better that way. And I'm trying to update more often, but its really hard sometimes with school and all.**

**Question: What would you like to see Trunks or Bra endure with each other? **


End file.
